


Royalty AU Drabbles

by Voodoo_loco



Series: Royals AU [2]
Category: Cow Shop, Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Lindsay is the daughter of the head guard which makes her a badass, My First Fanfic, Other, Slice of Life, but clumsy, is ray dead? who knows, my own take of the kings au, the gents are kings of their own respective kingdom and the lads are princes, this'll be a roller coaster of emotions lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoo_loco/pseuds/Voodoo_loco
Summary: In a land far, far away, there reigned three kings. Each king ruled their respective kingdoms in peace, never letting a personal matter end up in war. Behind the serious facade, they were close friends. They joke and shamelessly cursed around on another. They were each other's escape from hearing the problems of their subjects. (You would be surprised at how many complaints were of their own sons' shenanigans.)These are their stories.





	1. Chapter 1: King Geoff  and Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabbles that are too short to be their own work.
> 
> Basically, the normal kings au but they curse and have the same personality as any other au. There's hardly any angst. Except, you know, Ray died and everyone was super sad about it. (But is he actually dead? Who knows.

Geoff doesn’t like jewelry.

He didn't need to wear jewelry. He couldn't be bothered to remove the gauntlets he wore regularly just to put on rings or bracelets. He only agreed today because he was tired of hearing his designer comment on how his hands could use some “bling”. Not a minute after he complied, an open jewelry box was shoved in his face.

“Pick any that catches your royal eye, your highness!” the designer gleefully said.

Geoff ended up choosing the least noticeable rings to the designer’s dismay.  The one on his middle finger was a gold ring with a thin band and a tiny green emerald on top. The other one was a silver ring with a larger band than the first one. On top of it sat a red porcelain rose, which made Geoff smile fondly. If anyone looking from a far distance, no one would know King Geoff was smiling behind his mustache. Fortunately, the designer was standing right in front of the royal.

The designer had to hide a pitiful smile behind the jewelry box.

Geoff admired his newly accessorized hand. The single green crystal twinkled in the light coming from the large windows on either side of his throne room. To anyone else, the red rose would clash with the dark green centered clothing King Geoff wore clashed with the dark red of the ring. But Geoff thought it complemented it well.

His head shot up after a few seconds that seemed to be too long. The designer was staring at him and smiling like they just won first place in a jousting match. “Okay, I put on a few rings. Donut, can you _please_ stop pestering me about this now?” Geoff barked. He will not give this little shit the satisfaction of Geoff actually liking jewelry.

Donut the royal designer, still grinning from ear to ear, closed the box and said, “Yes, your highness.”

King Geoff sighed in relief. “ _Thank you_. You’re excused.”

Donut tucked the jewelry box under his arm and bowed-with more flourish than necessary-before Geoff and left the throne room with a slight skip in his step. It took Geoff the giant wooden doors closing behind Donut to finally relax.

Without anyone around, Geoff continued studying his two new rings. He twists the smaller ring around his finger. Yes, the ring was simple and smaller than most rings, but Geoff thought it was quite beautiful. And considering the rare crystal on top of the ring, he guessed the price all depended on it.

Then there was the rose ring.

It’s been seven years since the prince passed. Geoff remembered that day like the back of his hand. Which would happen to anyone if they wondered for hours if they could’ve done anything to stop the unavoidable. Searching every minute of every hour that day to find _anything_. But mourning did nothing.

King Geoff gazed at the rose ring for a long time. Only when the sun shined in his eyes did he come back to reality. He cursed and blinked rapidly. “Why the fuck can I never mourn in peace?!”

Geoff likes jewelry _sometimes_.

 


	2. Chapter 2: Look at Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gents and lads talk about each other while at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm really tired! I'm posting this at eleven thirty and I'm running out of music to listen to.   
> I'm really excited for this series of stories about the royal crew! I have a few stories planned already and cannot wait to share it with you guys! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

“Look at them. Being all classy and shit.” Prince Michael said, glaring at the three men sat on thrones at the head of the room. “They get to sit and chill while we have to mingle with high-class fucks!”

He gestured angrily at the crowd of sophisticated socialites, his hand barely missing his friend beside him. The said person made a noise one could only identify as a startled squawk. Squawking was just a normal thing for Prince Gavin.

“Hey, watch it!” Gavin’s remark was quickly ignored. Not in the mood to argue with his friend, Gavin merely crossed his arms and let Michael continue to rant.

“Be nice to the guest, they said.  Don’t start a war, they said.” Michael mockingly referenced the conversation he had with the Kings earlier that night. He mimicked their voices as if they were all old grumpy men. Which, wasn’t far from the truth.

“Not starting a war would seem like a pretty hard to do,” Gavin said. “Considering how most of these guys would behead you if you look at them the wrong way.” He indiscreetly pointed at a duke who has done just that. Rest in peace

“Right?!”

“Hey, guys!” A friendly voice stopped the ranting Prince Michael. They saw a man dressed in an orange and purple suit saunter towards them. It was Prince Jeremy, a long childhood friend of both Gavin’s and Michael’s. He was a few years younger than the two of them, so obviously they treated him like a younger brother. Or, little brother, since they liked to tease him about his short stature.

Gavin grinned at him. “Hi, Jeremy!”

“Hey little J,” Michael said, less enthusiastic than Gavin. He continued glaring daggers at the kings in silence, not really in the mood for friendly banter. He was in the mood for angry banter, damn it.

“I saw Michael scowling from across the room.” Jeremy pointed over his shoulder. From where Gavin was, he couldn’t see through the crowd of socialites.

“How’d you see us through the crowd?” He asked.

“The guests made a clear path straight to you two. They didn’t want to face the wrath of Mogar the Rageful.” Jeremy chuckled. Like little J was a nickname for Prince Jeremy, Mogar the Rageful was a nickname for Prince Michael. Behind castle walls, he was known for his hotheadedness after all.

Gavin laughed with him. Geoff will probably get on Michael’s ass for his attitude later, Gavin thought. He continued laughing.

\---

“Look at them,” King Geoff said, prompting the two kings to stop looking over their guests. “What the hell are they up to.”

“They’re just talking, relax,” King Jack lied. Anyone could tell from a glance that the princes were up to something, but no way in hell is he going to tell Geoff. “They’re probably just arguing about something stupid.”

Ryan stared at the trio. Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy were huddled up not-so-discreetly. They were projecting an unsettling aura so strong, it almost challenged his own.

“Are you sure? They seem…” He squinted at them. “Suspicious.”

“That’s what I’m saying!”

“Maybe we should send on of the servants to get them for us,” Ryan said, ignoring Geoff. He instead looked for a maid or butler.

“What? Come on, you don’t need to do that.” Jack was honest to gods just bored. A scheme from the princes would lighten things up.

“Yes, he does.” Geoff was scanning the room for a servant now too.

King Jack put his head in his hands. He secretly smiled at how quickly the two panicked. “You two have absolutely no trust in our sons.”

Geoff glanced at Jack and scoffed. “Says the father of fucking Mogar.”

Ryan sat a bit straighter, trying to get a better view of the room. “Where are the servants? I can’t see any.”

“They better not be performing a sexual ritual to Satan in the farm again,” Geoff said, trying to repress the memory of walking past the farm and hearing screams of agony and pleasure. He shuttered at the memory.

Jack shuttered as well. “Jesus. Don’t remind me.”

As all three kings looked around the room, the mischievous princes entered phase two of their plan.

\---

Gavin raised his head toward the head of the room. “Are they looking?”

Michael forcefully pushed Gavin’s head down, not enough to hurt him of course. “Don’t look! We’ll get caught.”

In the short time the kings were looking at the princes, Michael had come up with a plan to ditch the party. It took a while to convince Jeremy and Gavin, but the last phase of the plan immediately hooked them in and fucking made sushi. And good sushi, not that lower class sushi a stand keeper would try to sell you in the middle of the night. No, this was sushi that would be served on a silver platter. In short, Jeremy and Gavin were in.

Michael glanced at the three kings looking everywhere in the room. Everywhere except in their direction.  “Okay, we can do phase two. Do I need to go over the plan?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Michael, you just said it literally a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah, and you two just agreed five seconds ago.” Michael glanced at the balcony opening a few feet away from them. Nothing blocked them from there to them. It almost seemed to easy. “Okay, now.”

The trio of princes started walking nonchalantly forward. Gavin nodded toward a few guests to not raise suspicion. Jeremy swiped an hors-d'oeuvre from a nearby table. Michael just repeated his plan in his head.

They made it to the front of the balcony. It was surprisingly empty. Usually, whenever there was a party a couple would come here to look into each other’s eyes or something equally as sappy.

The plan was going smoothly. They were so close to freedom that Michael could even smell it. That fresh air of open space was just steps away. After phase two, they were home free. Nothing could possibly go wrong from here on out.

Gavin had walked towards the stone railing of the balcony and was he looking down. Beneath them, a field stretched a few miles away from the castle to a wall that surrounded it. “How are we going to get down again?”

Every ounce of faith Michael had in his head slowly drained away.

“Fuck.”

Of course, he overlooked something. But really, a roadblock so early in the plan? This was unusual. He didn’t feel warm, so he wasn’t sick. Maybe it’s the stress of the party. Fuck. Fuck! Now what?

“Maybe we can jump down?” Jeremy was looking down now. “We’re only two stories high. We’d survive.”

Gavin snickered. “Yeah, broken bones never stopped anyone from having fun.”

“Hey!” Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted from below them. Michael quickly walked to the railing and looked down. Beneath them, a lady wearing a gown sat upon a brown horse. She had her hands cupped to her mouth.

Michael’s brows knitted in confusion and fondness. “Lindsay?”

“Guys! What’s up?” Lindsay continued to yell.

“Us,” Gavin answered with a cheeky grin.

She chuckled. “That joke sucked!”

Michael leaned farther. “Lindsay, I thought you were at the party with your dad talking to some other guards. Where’d you go?”

Lindsay shrugged. “I got bored pretty fast talking to old guards. So, I snuck out!”

Jeremy lit up. “Hey, we’re sneaking out too!”

Michael frowned. “Or supposed to be anyway. How’d you leave? Maybe we can copy and not die of boredom.”

“I got out through a window and then landed on a tree. Not gracefully, if that’s what you were thinking.” She grabbed a twig out of her hair and threw it over her shoulder. There were still a few leaves on her but it didn’t seem to bother her.

Gavin looked around the area beneath the balcony. There were no trees high enough to land on and not get injured. “I don’t think we can do that.”

Jeremy grabbed the back of Michaels vest and tugged him back. He was getting too far for him. “We’re defiantly not jumping off.”

“Why don’t you guys just climb down?” Lindsay pointed to the wall next to the balcony.

All three princes looked towards where he was pointing. The wall had vines spreading almost to the roof of the castle. They looked steady enough to hold two and a half princes.

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two for this! Hopefully the next chapter. I hope yall enjoyed this chapter! And don't worry, the stakes will get higher in the next part. :)
> 
> Don't ask about the servants. You don't want to know.


	3. Jewelry likes Geoff

Geoff may not like jewelry, but jewelry liked Geoff.

At least Donut thought so. He actually had a very big opinion about it.

He thought that a golden crown wasn't enough. Maybe earrings would be nice. Oh, the ones with the chains would look spectacular on him! And, hell, maybe connecting a chain to the crown and the earing would be a bit extra, _but it would look so nice._ And imagine a painting done of it! You sitting on your throne looking all royal and- The top of the throne could be a halo! The painter could be kneeling down and the perspective of the painting could be looking _up_ to you and it would represent you as a higher being-!  _King Geoff, it would be the fucking **bee's knees.**_ ****


End file.
